Histoire drôle
by Lindelea54
Summary: Rien de bien spécial. Un prise d'otages avec le Joker. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Pour l'instant...


Chapitre1.

Le Joker s'étira. Un interrogatoire avec otages à la clé... Il avait toujours aimé ça. Sentir la peur chez toutes les victimes, otages comme interrogé. IL descendit la volée de marches menant à la cave où le flic et sa famille l'attendaient, poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur des chaises métalliques, ligotés et baillonés. La mère et la fille à côté de la porte, de père dos au mur opposé.

Le Prince du Crime s'assit sur la chaise qui avait été préparée pour lui entre les deux «camps ».

Bonjour, John. Tu savais que tu avais un prénom nullissime, ennuyeux et ringard ?

En souriant, il se leva et enleva le bâillon du prisonnier. Il mit ses mains dans son dos et approcha tout près son visage, blanc, de celui, suant et tremblant, du policier. Tellement près qu'il pouvait distinguer la racine de chacun de ses poils de barbe.

Tu as un prénom tellement ennuyeux que je vais t'appeler Max. C'est un peu mieux. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien, sûr.

L'homme, les pupilles dilatées de terreur, ne répondit pas.

Bon. Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu sais pourquoi je ne filme pas notre entretien, Max ?

Le prisonnier secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, dans un mouvement à peine perceptible, tant il tremblait. Le Joker lui tourna le dos, faisant ainsi face aux deux autres prisonnières, le regard au plafond car, pour le moment, elles n'avaient aucun intérêt.

Parce que tu as des choses à me dire, n'est-ce pas Max ? Des choses qui devraient rester entre nous. Alors, maintenant que tu sais que notre discussion est entièrement privée, je t'écoute...

Pas de réponse.

Allons... Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici. Ce serait faux. En fait... Peut être que tu ne sais pas... Peut être qu'il faut que je te demande...

Brutalement, il s'accroupit à côté de sa victime et lui susurra à l'oreille :

C'est ça hein ? Tu voudrais que ta femme et ta fille entendent la question ?

Il se leva, sans quitter sa proie des yeux, comme un chat savourant une souris à l'avance.

Alors posons la question... Qu'en penses-tu ? Oh ! Attends ! J'allais oublier quelque chose !

Faisant mine de se rappeler soudain de quelque-chose de très important, il se tourna vers la femme attachée et lui retira son bâillon. Son visage sale était trempé de larmes, elle avait les yeux rougis et ses lèvres tremblaient.

Ce serait dommage que ta chère et tendre ne puisse pas participer à la conversation.

Puis, s'adressant à la fille :

Désolé, fillette, mais nous allons devoir discuter entre grandes personnes... Les clowneries d'une gamine me perturberaient... Tu comprends... Les seules blagues que j'apprécie vraiment, ce sont les miennes...

Et il éclata de rire.

Où en étions nous ? Ah, oui, la question. Tu connais l'identité du Batman... A qui d'autre l'as-tu communiquée ?

L'autre se tortilla pitoyablement sur sa chaise, émit un ou deux grognements, terreur ou colère, impossible à dire, puis souffla une réponse.

Quoi ? Excuse-moi mais je ne t'ai pas entendu.

C'est une information confidentielle. Murmura-t-il, un tout petit peu plus fort.

Voyez-vous ça... Très professionnel, Max. Je te félicite...

John ! Dis-lui ! Ne nous mets pas en danger !

La femme avait hurlé. Le Joker sourit, résistant à la tentation d'éclater de rire ( ça ressemblait vraiment à une scène de film...)

Tu devrais écouter ta bien-aimée, Max. annonça-t-il entre deux gloussements étouffés. C'est la voix de la raison.

Tu es totalement naïve ou simplement trop bête pour comprendre que, quoi que je dise, il nous tuera tous les trois ! Réfléchis un peu, Jess !

Là, le policier s'était un peu laissé emporté par l'agacement. Il lança un regard plein de panique au clown. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, explosa littéralement de rire .

Excusez-moi ! Haleta-t-il. Mais c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Vous essayez de prévoir ma réaction alors que moi-même je n'ai pas encore une idée précise de ce que je vais faire de vous !

Et il repartit de son rire infernal, sans tenir compte des deux regards horrifiés braqués sur lui.

Le rire cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Le Joker se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et dit :

Bon, soyons sérieux. Vous savez, vous devriez rire un peu plus souvent, vous autres. On m'a dit que rire prolonge l'espérance de vie. Bien que, dans votre cas, ce ne soit pas très utile, je vous conseille d'y réfléchir. Imaginez un peu mon espérance de vie à moi !

Et il éclata encore de rire. Les époux échangèrent un regard épouvanté : il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Tout de même, dit-il, soudain redevenu calme, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Max. Qui d'autre sait pour le Batman ?

Personne ! Répondit l'intéressé, peut être beaucoup trop vite pour être honnête.

Tu sais quoi Max ? Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne sais pas du tout mentir. Le mieux, quand on ne sait pas mentir, c'est de dire la vérité. Dans l'intérêt de ta femme.

D'un geste sec, il lança un de ses couteaux dans la direction de la prisonnière, sans quitter l'infortuné John des yeux.

Presque aussitôt ,un cri de douleur, vite étouffé, s'échappa de la bouche de la femme. Le Joker se tourna vers sa victime, histoire de voir où est-ce qu'il l'avait touchée. Le couteau était planté dans son épaule, à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. La blessée était secouée de sanglots et remuait, en vain, pour se libérer.

Dis-donc... C'est que je vise sacrément bien, moi. J'ai dû être laceur de couteaux, dans une autre vie. A ton avis, Max, je la touche où, cette fois-ci ?

Il brandit alors un autre couteau. Plus long, celui là, et à l'aspect beaucoup plus meurtrier.

S'il te plaît... John...

La voix de la femme était étranglée, implorante.

Ne faites pas ça, par pitié !

Cette fois, c'était le mari qui avait crié.

Tu as raison, Max. J'en ai assez de jouer les lanceurs de couteau. Que dirais-tu de chirurgien esthétique ?

Il rangea soigneusement le couteau dans une poche de son grand manteau violet, en sortit un petit scalpel, puis se leva.

Tu penses que ta Jess serait plus séduisant si elle souriait, n'est-ce pas, Max ?

Il s'approcha de la femme qui gémissait, se tordant dans ses liens pour tenter d'échapper au fou qui se dirigeait lentement vers elle.

Attendez ! S'écria le prisonnier. Je vais tout vous dire !

Oh ! Là, tu m'épates, Max ! Il se rassit. Je t'écoute.

Je l'ai dit à un ami qui habite à San Francisco, quand j'avais trop bu. Je le jure !

Il avait dit ça très vite, sans détacher son regard de son persécuteur.

Maintenant, relâchez-nous.

Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Le Joker sourit. Deux otages, deux questions. Mais d'abord, Jess, préférez-vous que je fasse vite ou voulez-vous agoniser lentement aux pieds de votre fille ?

Aucune réponse

Faites attention. Quand on ne me fait pas part de ses préférences, j'ai tendance à agir en fonction des miennes, et autant vous dire qu'elles ne vous plairont pas.

La pauvre femme fixa son regard sur ses genoux, puis sur son bourreau, puis sur ses genoux, avant de murmurer

Faites vite, je vous en prie.

C'est drôle ça, s'exclama l'autre, il n'y a pas grand monde qui aurait choisi l'agonie lente. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait u choix aussi divertissant.

Il lança un couteau qui se planta droit dans la gorge de la femme. Un râle abominable commença alors à sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Monstre ! Hurla le futur veuf. Elle avait demandé une mort rapide !

Oups ! S'exclama le Joker, dans une pose théâtrale. Je n'avais pas entendu. Ce sont sans doute vos hurlements qui m'auront momentanément assourdi.

Il éclata alors d'un rire bref, puis lança au malheureux John un regard qui aurait terrifié un lion au point de l'enfoncer dans un trou de souris.

Voyons si tu te montreras encore plus loquace avec ta fille... Et ma dernière question

A ces mots, il se leva et posa ses deux mains gantées sur le dossier de la chaise de la jeune fille, sans prêter attention à la mère, qui agonisait bruyamment juste à côté de lui.


End file.
